Korean Barbeque
by LegalLolicon
Summary: A shitpost fanfiction that was derived from a discord conversation and now I'm bound by a deal to actually write it. Feel free to ignore or read to find out what happens.


Mirae x Cross

"Korean Barbeque"

Chapter One.

Mirae had just landed from her flight from Singapore to The United States. She landed at Fort Worth Airport in Dallas, Texas. Danny (Legal) Chris (Jelly) Miitun (Snowy) Henry (Wartrac) and Seth (Cross) Drove their way to the airport to pick her up and bring her to the server home. Due to the length of the flight, Mirae kept falling asleep in the car, leaning against Seth's shoulder. They were all cutting up and laughing, which somehow didn't disturb the sleeping Korean. Once they arrived home, Seth carried Mirae from the car to his room, setting her on his bed so she wouldn't have to deal with not having a bed set up until the next day. Everyone then returned to the den to stream and record videos. Danny left for his bartending job around eleven at night, while Miitun went to bed since he had to teach the next day. Chris, Seth, and Henry continued to stream through the night, still somehow not waking Mirae.

It was about three a.m. when Danny returned home, sighing with frustration from having to deal with shite customers and terrible drink orders. He and Chris decided to go to the kitchen to have some shots, while Henry and Seth were held to clutch a match that they were currently in. Mirae then came downstairs, sleepy and slightly confused at where she was for a moment. Everyone waved to her as she entered the room and they explained that they were at the server house, and told her the next day that they'd take her to get a mattress and bed set, then to get things to decorate her room with. Seth was the first to volunteer, while Danny said he'd go just so he could have an excuse to get a new pillow since his was in bad shape. Mirae then smiled and watched them as they played a few more rounds and went to bed. The now alone Mirae took out her tablet and laptop, and began drawing.

It wasn't until three p.m. the next day before Danny and Seth awoke and got ready to take Mirae shopping. They chatted for a small bit, before loading into Danny's car and taking off down the street to grab something to eat, then headed to the nearest furniture store to get a bed frame, then the mattress store for her mattress, then to various stores to get her things to decorate her room with. Danny got his pillow, while Seth helped Mirae pick things out and even suggested led lights. They geeked out for a bit before Danny got impatient and hurried them out after paying for their things. They returned to the server house after grabbing the rest of the group their requested food orders from different fast food places and restaurants. When they returned home, Seth showed Mirae to her room, and helped her set her things up, while Danny built Mirae's bed frame. After four hours, her room was complete, and all that was left was for them to order parts for Mirae's new computer, which Seth would put together since he built everyone else's computer as well. It was time for Danny to go to work, so he left them be and went to do his own thing before he had to leave, which left Seth and Mirae alone in her room.

"Thank you, for helping me set up everything." Mirae expressed her gratitude for Seth's help with the decoration, giving him a small smile. Seth returned the smile before speaking. "You're welcome. Anytime you need help with tech things, or decoration, come get me. I'm happy to help." He replied, taking a seat on her bed and groaning softly from being on his feet all day. Mirae took a seat next to him and playfully hit his chest, in which Seth would pretend to die, eliciting a laugh from the korean. The two would continue chatting through the night, until Mirae eventually became sleepy, yawning every few seconds and being barely able to keep her eyes open. Seth was also feeling tired himself, and soon fell asleep himself on her bed. Somewhere in the night, the two of them ended up cuddling each other. Seth awoke early in the morning, seeing the Korean snuggled into his side, bringing a small, shy smile to his lips. He slowly moved her away before getting up and heading downstairs to see if anyone was awake, finding Danny and Chris on siege, playing Terrorist Hunt to test the new operators for Siege. He smiled and joined them after grabbing a bottle of water.


End file.
